Brother Piner
|Base ID = }} Brother Piner is an Imperial and a member of the Order of Talos. He can be found within the Weynon House along with, Eronor, Jauffre, and Prior Maborel. Background Brother Piner is a member of the monastic Order of Talos found at Weynon Priory. He is also the author of the Letter to Mother (part of Brother Piner's Notes). When speaking to him and asking for assistance (after first speaking to Jauffre) he will give the Hero a copy of The Warp in the West, which increases the Block skill, and states that it was "one of the books I saved from my Blades training." Interactions Deliver the Amulet Weynon Priory Dialogue Deliver the Amulet "Excuse me. Can I help you? Are you looking for Prior Maborel? Or Jauffre?" :My business is private. "I see. Strange visitors appearing late at night... happens all the time here. Go on. I think you'll find what you're looking for upstairs." :I must speak to Jauffre. "I think he's sleeping. But it must be important... go ahead upstairs and wake him." (After approaching him again) :Jauffre "If he's not in the Priory House, you may find him praying in the chapel." :Weynon Priory "We're a Nine Divines priory dedicated to the Order of Talos. Lord Talos teaches us to be prepared to protect his people in peace and war. I'm on night watch here, in case someone needs the chapel, or wants to talk... or has mysterious business, like you. I was just writing a letter to my mother. She's quite upset by the assassinations." After Deliver the Amulet :Assistance "Here. Perhaps you will find this useful. One of the books I saved from my Blades training. You go into danger. Jauffre didn't tell us any more than that, but know that our prayers go with you." :Jauffre :*''"He sleeps with us here in the Priory House."'' :*''"Oh. Yes. He'll be in the Priory House somewhere."'' :*''"Brother Jauffre? He should be in the Priory House, I think."'' :Order of Talos :*''"It isn't widely known, but many brothers of the Order of Talos are also members of the Blades. Chapterhouses of the Order, like Weynon Priory, provide safehouses for travelling Blades as well as our more public religious functions. Blades who are too old for service often join the Order as lay brothers. We are honored to have Grandmaster Jauffre, or Brother Jauffre as he prefers, as a resident here."'' :*''"We are a monastic order devoted to divine Talos, who was mortal Tiber Septim, the founder of the empire."'' :The Blades :*''"The Blades are closely linked to the Order of Talos. We both serve Talos, of course, and many of our members are former Blades. I myself was training as a Blade when I received the call to serve Talos in a different way."'' :*''"Like members of my order, the Blades are devoted to the divine Talos. We honor them for their dedication and devotion."'' Weynon Priory "Gods blood! They came out of nowhere. Have you seen Grandmaster Jauffre?" :I don't know where Jauffre is. "We should check the Chapel. Come on!" :Eronor said he was in the Chapel. "Quick! He may need our help!" Quotes *''"Welcome, good citizen. I'm Brother Piner, and this is Weynon Priory. A monastery. Can I help you?"'' *''"Come on! We need to help the Grandmaster!"'' —During "Weynon Priory" *''"Poor Prior Maborel. He was dead when I came outside. Who could have done this?"'' —During "Weynon Priory" *''"Thanks for your help. I didn't think any of us were going to survive the attack."'' —After killing the Mythic Dawn agents during "Weynon Priory" Gallery Brother Piner (Priory Mission).jpg|Brother Piner dialogue during the "Weynon Priory" quest Bugs *Due to a script, even if the Hero has pickpocketed The Warp in the West from him, he can still hand out a copy if asked for "Assistance." Appearances * de:Bruder Piner ru:Брат Пинер Category:Nine Divines (Faction) Category:Oblivion: Weynon Priory Characters